legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
ExKrieg Genocide
The ExKrieg Genocide was an effort initiated by Isaac Westcott, ruler of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Fallen Legion, to eliminate every single member of the ExKrieg species to avoid the birth of the Legendary ExKrieg. The ExKrieg Genocide is the very brief but incredibly disastrous conflict between Deus.Ex.Machina Imperial Army and the ExKrieg race and was the key incident to all LOTM: Sword of Kings ''story. *Beginning: c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,062 *End: c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,062 *Factions: DEM Empire, ExKrieg race, MUDF, Dac race and New Conglomerate *Commander: Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Dr. Miserix, Aryana Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers *Casualities: 527,000,000,000+ Genocide Isaac's Plot When Westcott learned about the legend of the Prime Abyssal Punisher, Westcott decides to eliminate the ExKrieg race to avoid any threats to his rule, which is the race. He has an order sent out to command all ExKrieg to return to Planet Bandu. Upon arriving back, ExKrieg King realizes that Isaac may be planning to wipe out the ExKrieg, and so he and his wife Gine choose to send their young son Yuchiro Hyakuya away from their galaxy to keep him safe. ExKrieg King's Failed Attack The ExKrieg King, supreme ruler of the ExKrieg race, had been plotting to save his young son from Isaac's grasp and to attempt to defeat Westcott and reclaim his rightful throne over his people. On the day that the genocide takes place on, ExKrieg King gathers his most powerful ExKrieg elites and launches an attack on Isaac. ExKrieg King and his elites arrive on Westcott's spaceship and after killing numerous guards, successfully push their way into Isaac's chamber. However, upon arrival, ExKrieg King's men are so stricken with fear, they cower behind their leader. ExKrieg King, alone, launches his attack on Westcott. Isaac effortlessly dodges a swift punch from the ExKrieg king, and with an amazing display of power, kills the king with a single punch to the jaw as Eve and Ellen bear witness. Westcott then also slaughters ExKrieg's elites, and finally informs Ellen and Eve that it is time to extinguish the ExKrieg race with one final attack. Bandu Planet destruction As Westcott's ship looms over the ExKrieg planet, the final hour arrives. Westcott, with the lift of a finger, creates a massive sun-like energy ball, his Supernova, and launches at the planet below while maniacally laughing. The energy ball then proceeds to slam into planet, and after burying itself into the planet's core, the planet blows up, killing the entire ExKrieg race in the process. Observing the "beautiful fireworks", Westcott laughs and congratulates himself on his new found "accomplishment" before leaving in his ship to continue business as usual. In a single day, the mighty ExKrieg race was drawn near complete extinction, leaving only 3 ExKriegs alive; Mikaela Du Tirial, who watched the genocide from their solar system; Katarina Couteau, who was inside of Mikaela's eterus at that time; and Yuuchiro who was the son of the ExKrieg King and escaped from the planet. Aftermatch - Dac Genocide Dac Holocaust Years later, Westcott discovered that the Dac race was trying to hide the last ExKriegs in their galaxy and decided to go there. Following the defeat of the ExKriegs, Westcott personally traveled to Coral City, Dac's capital in their homeplanet and summoned the Dac Council before him. He announced that he had had enough of the Dac's support to ExKriegs, and decreed that their entire species would be punished, with ten percent being executed immediately while the rest would be placed on forced labor camps until every single Dac died. Immediately, Westcott's army and Abyssals began to attack every Dac on sight, and killed those Dac that opposed them as well. After Westcott left the planet, Aryana Westcott, an Abyssal, was left to oversee the genocide with the aid of Vul Isen, an Abyssal-sensitive Givin scientist also serving the Fallen Legion. By the time the genocide was displayed across HoloNet, ten percent of the Dac race had been murdered in their galaxy. While thousands of Dac were sent to extermination camps, where they were left without food or medical aid so they would die of disease and starvation, others fled to the deep oceans of countless planets of their galaxy Tathla, where they were hunted down by the Imperial Army. However, the Doc Rangers rose to fight against the Imperial onslaught with the aid of Hero Albert, a veteran Knight of Multi-Universe Defense Forces. Meanwhile, the Abyssal unleashed their latest creation, a Sea Leviathan, to enforce Emperor's edict. However, despite its destructive power, being capable of massacring an entire camp in a matter of minutes, the Leviathan was eliminated thanks to the efforts of Hero Albert and the Rangers. The New Conglomerate's Rogue Squadron staged a mission to rescue a group of Doc and ExKriegs refugees by using cargo carriers to evacuate them. When bounty hunters working for the DEM tried to track the refugees to Aryana, the Rogues managed to lead them in the wrong direction by defending the wrong cargo carrier. Final Solution Westcott ordered Dr. Miserix to execute the Final Protocol, and poison the waters of Dac to wipe out all life on the planet so Imperial forces could be deployed elsewhere. Westcott paid little interest to Miserix's reminder of the Dac collaboration and the neutrality of individuals of other species, ordering that they would be allowed to escape the planet but would receive no aid. Miserix and his forces released viral spores which, carried throughout the planet by oceanic currents, would eliminate all life in a single week. Three days after Westcott's edict, New Conglomerate Rogues Fleets executed a recon mission on the planet and were shocked to discover a section of the ocean covered by a mass formed by billions of bodies of dead Dacs and Whaladons. Although it numbered in the millions, it was only a small portion of the planet's 27 trillion inhabitants. Impact Westcott intended to accomplish two objectives with the genocide: punish the Dac and dissuade further opposition to his empire. However, while it did force some systems into submission, many other planets and systems were outraged. These systems "allowed" ships from their planetary fleets to join the Multi-Universe Defense Forces, while many Dac that were off world at the time joined the MUDF. The poisoning of Dac, which claimed billions of lives, also inspired more people to fight against the DEM Empire and Balam Alliance as well as destroying the diplomatic relations with the empire and its neighbors. The ExKrieg genocide also increased the rebellion in DEM Empire as many races enslaved by DEM learned they would kill them even if they served DEM with their best. Outcome *''Approximately 27 billion dead Dacs; *''Dac rendered uninhabitable;'' *''Approximately 500 trillion dead ExKriegs;'' *''Bandu Planet is destroyed;'' *''Total extermination of ExKrieg race;'' *''Katarina's birth;'' *''Katarina arrival on Earth;'' *''Exodus of the surviving Dacs, Whaladons and Moappa;.'' *''Anti-DEM sentiment spreads and more support fielded for the MUDF;'' *''Balam Alliance becomes a high-threat;'' *''Birth of the Rebellion in DEM Empire'' Category:Events Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Conflicts Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX